A semiconductor storage device that operates by using initialization data is provided.
Moreover, a semiconductor integrated circuit provided with at least one functional circuit which is placed on a semiconductor chip and has a predetermined function is provided.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-265557 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-109395 is an example of related art.